Hurts So Good
by iLoveJamesMaslow
Summary: It was like the universe wanted to keep shit going. It was like the universe wanted Shauna to continue being a bitch. The universe clearly hated Shauna's guts because the universe kept sending James Diamond to screw with her. The universe really needed a good punch in the face.


*Shauna's POV*

"Can you at least pretend to be excited?"

"Nope." I put in my earphones and pop another Sour Skittle into my mouth. "I'm not about that boyband life, Breann. I keep tellin' y'all that."

"Well I believe you were switched at birth. You're too bizarre, Shaun."

And she's totally right. Nothing about me makes any kind of sense really. I'm just a walking contradiction. With Gustavo Rocque, superstar producer/manager, as an uncle, I'm automatically expected to like the bands he manages and the music he makes. But I don't. I'm also expected to be all tough and mean, but I'm not that either. Not technically, anyways. If you provoke and/or annoy me, that side of me comes out. My little sister, Breann, definitely took after our dad and Uncle Gustavo, They are all blood, sweat, and tears 24/7. I, on the other hand, am all rainbows and unicorns and butterflies. I'm also incredibly into R&B and classical music. On a side note, Robin Thicke is going to be my baby daddy. He just doesn't know it yet. Neither do his wife and son, for that matter. But no one respects my interests or my feelings, which is why I'm being forced to join Breann on what's supposed to be her summer with Uncle Gustavo. I still don't know how in the hell I got sucked into it. Perhaps the only good thing about this is the fact that I'm actually in California. The home of one of my absolutely favorite dance schools. It's the one I want to attend the most.

Breann and I continue walking down the hallway and the closer we get, the more we can make out a group of voices. One of them being Uncle G's, of course. Bree's already in front of me and she makes that right turn in the office. And in that same second, her eyes widen, she lets out a scream, and then shoots down the hallway.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I hear Bree yelling.

As I finally turn that same corner, I see her wrapped around Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush like a freakin' baby koala. Don't ask me where I got that simile from. The only reason I know who Kendall is is because Bree is constantly shoving their music and pictures and everything else down my throat. So yeah, I know their names. Shoot me.

Deciding that I should probably intervene, I speed walk the rest of the way until I'm in the sitting area in front of Uncle Gustavo's office.

"Dogs, these are my nieces, Shauna and Bree," Uncle G half-ass introduced us.

Kendall smiled at me uncomfortably, but I knew that it was only because he felt extremely awkward with my little sister still clinging to him. "Nice to meet you. Do ya think you can, uh, maybe get her off of me?"

"No problem." I smacked Bree on the head. "Breann, release."

She turned so that her face was no longer mushed into Kendall's chest, but she never let go. "Go suck an egg!"

I sighed, removed my little tote bag from around me and tossed it on the couch beside me. "That was real nice, but I'm not in the mood."

My hand wrapped around her waist and I tugged as hard as I could. "Breann Elizabeth, get your bony ass off of him now!"

And with a final tug, she finally fell off of Kendall and landed right on her butt on the ground.

Kendall straightened his shirt from where Bree had ruffled it up a bit. "Thanks."

"Whatever." Now I straighten up my shirt and moved the strands of my hair that had gotten in my face back behind my ear. "Feel free to push her crazy ass off yourself next time."

"I'll try to remember that."

Uncle G looked a tad less red now that Breann had uninvaded Kendall's personal space. So he started speaking again. "Is everybody normal again?"

I sat down on the same couch I had tossed my tote bag onto. "You mean is Bree normal again? Which would be a no by the way. Never was to begin with, with the fangirl freak attacks and everything."

Breann opened her mouth like she was about to make a snippy response to what I just said. "Don't j-"

"Anyways," I cut her off. "What's up, white uncle?"

"Wait. White uncle? I'm a little lost here..." Logan said, looking at Gustavo and then at me."

I rolled my eyes. "He's my white uncle. Exactly like I said. I have a black one too, for the record. That's the way it is when you're mixed, genius."

"Moving on," Uncle Gustavo was speaking a whole hell of a lot louder, obviously tired of being interrupted and just wanting to make his point. "The girls are going to be here in Los Angeles for the summer and they will be staying at the Palmwoods."

"What exactly are you saying, Gustavo?" Carlos asked.

"I kind of want you dogs to look after them, I guess."

Right as my 'what the fuck?!' look came on my face, James Diamond plopped his extra tall self next to me on the couch.

"No problem." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I forcibly removed his arm from its contact with my skin as I stood up. "But I'm a grown ass woman and I don't need a damn babysitter."

Gustavo sighed, clearly sensing my annoyance because I usually never curse around adults. "Don't think of it as babysitting, think of it more as a lookout. Someone you call only when you need something."

Breann had gotten her spazzy self off of the ground and had made her way next to Kendall again. This time, she only had her arm looped through his. "They can babysit me anytime they want."

Mentally, I facepalmed. "Stop being gross. And as for you, Uncle G, what changed? I used to come here all the time, by myself, and you weren't worried then. I don't get it."

He tried to explain, but I interrupted him. "But I don't feel like debating with you, so whatever. It is what it is."

Uncle Gustavo sighed yet again and rubbed his temples. "Where are your things?"

"In my car."

"But you guys flew here."

"I know," I retrieve my tote bag and put it back over my shoulder. "Daddy came with us too and he rented a car for me to drive out here before he left."

"Alright. No more questions, then."

I rolled my eyes and luckily he didn't see. "Fabulous. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna go. C'mon, Bree."

I stormed off back up the hallway and I didn't even look back to see if Breann was following me. I only hoped that she was.

*3rd Person POV*

"The attitude on that one, I swear..." Gustavo muttered under his breath as he went into his office and shut the door with a little more force than necessary.

"Well that was awkward," Logan said, turning to Kendall, but something else caught his eye.

That something was James with his ear smushed up against Gustavo's office door.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Making sure he's gonna be in there a minute."

"Why?" Carlos looked just as confused as the other boys.

James turned so that his ear was no longer against the door and he made his way to the other three boys and just stood in front of them. "Because it would be rude to say how fuckin' hot hot his niece is in front of him, now wouldn't it?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Try again.."

"Nope." James responded instantly. "I meant that and I'm not apologizing for it. Never."

"Well you're gonna have to get over it, buddy," Kendall patted him on the shoulder, "because Gustavo would kill you if you tried to make a move on her."

"Oh, she will be mine!" James started down the hallway.

"No, she won't!" Logan called back.

"Yes she will!"

And with that, he turned the corner, going out.

At that same moment, Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant, turned the corner, coming in. She looked at the boys with an eyebrow raised.

"What girl is he going on about now?" she asked.

Carlos, sitting on the couch, kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Gustavo's niece."

"Oh," she said excitedly. "I didn't know even know they were coming."

"Well they're here," Logan chuckled. "And Gustavo's in his office."

"Why?"

"Shauna ran him off."

Kelly quickly checked the time on her iPhone. "Lemme guess, he tried that whole 'babysitter' thing and Shauna completely blew it out of proportion?"

"Bingo."

"Those two, I swear," Kelly rolled her eyes and started heading toward Gustavo's office. "I'm gonna check on him. You know how his blood pressure is. Y'all are free to go whenever you want."

She unlocked the office door with her key, walked in, and shut it behind herself.

*Shauna's POV*

Breann and I had been in the car for about 15 minutes at this point. The windows were rolled up and we were blasting 'Psychosocial' by Slipknot through the speakers. We were at a stoplight so we were free to headbang and fistpump and everything else as much as we wanted. At least until the light turned green, anyways. This dude in the car next to us was looking at us like we had some issues, but clearly we didn't give three fucks.

I looked to my right and Bree had her iPhone out recording something, I assumed. "Keeking in the car? Really?"

"Hey, we've been sitting here for forever and a day. I'm bored."

The car in front of us finally started moving, so I followed a safe distance behind it. "So did you catch me whippin' my hair back and forth like Willow Smith in this bitch!?" I stuck my tongue out at the camera.

Bree turned it back on herself. "Yes we did. And you looked a hot ass mess. Lookin' more like the Lion King in this bitch!"

We had stopped yet again, so I turned toward the camera again, toussled my curls, and did the duck face. "You've gotta embrace your inner Mufasa, girl! Do not be ashamed!"

"Ok, stupid," Bree laughed at me. "We only have 20 seconds left. Tell 'em what's up."

"Not much. We're just in LA for the summer visiting our Uncle Gustavo. And I'm gonna try to hit up this dance school and make some more killer videos for you guys. Hit me up on Twitter with whatever you guys want me to talk about."

"5 seconds," Bree yelled and quickly turned the camera to herself. "Gotta go, bye!"

She ended the recording and uploaded the Keek which would post directly to her Twitter feed.

Even though Breanna and I aren't exactly what you'd call "famous," we still have a pretty huge following on all of our social media accounts (Twitter, Keek, Vine, Instagram, etc.). They know that we are Gustavo Rocque's nieces and they're huge fans of his music and the bands he produces and they wanna follow what we do. I'll admit that I was a bit skeptical at first, letting people into our personal lives like that, but it's actually been a really good time. The fans enjoyed my little rants on Twitter and they recommended that I start a YouTube channel and possibly join the likes of Tre Melvin, Kingsley, Tyler Oakley, Shameless Maya, and LatoyaForever. So I did just that. I'm schedule to post videos every Friday, but I actually do way more than that, so I just post them whenever the hell I feel like it right now. And I even get paid for it a little bit.

"Shaun, the light's green," Bree said, gently tapping me on my arm. Apparently I had spaced out a little bit.

The traffic had finally cleared up and we were steadily moving, not stopping at all.

Bree leaned forward and turned the radio down. It was so low that I could barely make out what I believed to be Fall Out Boy now playing on the radio. "Time to get real, sis."

We had driven all the way through the little line of palm trees, so we no longer had shade from the sun. It was kind of hitting me dead in my face. And my sunglasses were somewhere on the floor in the back of the car, so I couldn't get to them at the moment.

I squint my eyes, not all the way, though because I still needed to see the road. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You flipping out on Uncle G. What was up with that?"

"Ugh," I reached above me and pulled down the car's sun visor. "I was already annoyed with the four other people that were in the room."

Bree sucked her teeth at me. "Annoyed how? They're such amazing guys."

"Agree to disagree on that one, but on top of that, he asks them to be my damn babysitter?!"

I made a left turn at a stoplight. "The fucking nerve. I mean, technically, I'm a grown ass woman."

My little sister leaned back in her seat. "Yeah, well, it's not like they're gonna be stalking us. Chillax."

"It was nothing against him. Not at all. That's just one of my pet peeves. Being treated like a baby. I literally cannot stand it."

Bree pulled her curly hair out of its ponytail. "Don't need them for anything then. If you don't call, they'll have no reason to bug you. You're the only freakin' girl I know that is genuinely annoyed by boybands. So craycray."

"I'm actually not annoyed by them as people. I'm more annoyed by what they do. They have fabulous voices. I just feel like they're wasting them on all that cheesy pop crap that Uncle G writes for them. They should be singing real music."

"Well I loooove it!" As she said this, she turned the volume back up on the radio and wouldn't ya know it? A Big Time Rush song was playing. 24/Seven, to be exact.

I stayed silent as my hardcore fangirling little sister jammed on, but in my mind, I had already shot myself in the head. Twice.

The Palmwoods. It looked exactly like I remembered it. The palm trees out front and everything else.

Breann and I had just pulled into the parking lot and into a spot. She hopped out and went around back to the trunk to start getting our suitcases out.

I pulled my key from the ignition and just dropped it into my tote bag. I knew I wouldn't lose it if it was in there. Then, I went to go help Bree. Although she in no way deserved it.

To my surprise, she had already unloaded all of our crap. Between the two of us, we had eight bags. Four for each of us. We each had two enormous rolling bags and two medium sized bags that you would just carry over your shoulder.

Bree stood up from where she had been zipping up the front pouch of my big rolling bag.

I raised my eyebrow at her actions. "What the hell did you just take out of my bag?!"

"Relax, Shaun. I was only zipping it up. That's it." She ran a hand through her curls. "What's your problem?"

"Well forgive me for being paranoid. Seems like I'm the only one who hasn't forgotten your old kleptomaniacal ways.."

She gasped in fake shock. "I am offended, big sister. I haven't stolen a thing in 3 months!"

"Good for you." I pull up the retractable handles on both of my rolling bags after I put the straps of the other two over each shoulder. "Let's just get to our apartment so we can unload this crap."

We began making our way to the Palmwoods' main entrance.


End file.
